villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eto Yoshimura
Eto Yoshimura (in Japanese: エト, Eto) is a ghoul and is the founding leader and ruler of the Aogiri Tree. She is the infamous One-Eyed Owl who killed Kureo Mado's wife and Akira's mother. Her human identity is Sen Takatsuki (高槻 泉, Takatsuki Sen), a best-selling horror novelist mentioned throughout the series which both Ken Kaneki and Rize Kamishiro are fans of and read her books. In near ending of the first series it is revealed that Eto is the daughter of human named Ukina and Yoshimura, a ghoul who owns Anteiku Cafe which Ken works at. She is often seen together with a fellow Aogiri member, Tatara, as both frequently watch fights from a distance. She serves as the main antagonist of the Tokyo Ghoul franchise, alongside Rize Kamishiro, Akihiro Kanou, Seidou Takizawa and Nimura Furuta. She was voiced by Maaya Samakoko in the Japanese dub, and Lindsay Seidel in the English dub. Biography Early life She was born from the ghoul Yoshimura and human Ukina. Her mother, Ukina, was forcibly killed by Yoshimura under the command of the V organization whose Yoshimura cannot oppose. Later, Yoshimura left his infant daughter to 24th ward with Ukina's journal. She grew up in the 24th ward with other ghouls and begin to bear a great hatred to the world. This results her to cannibalize other ghouls and eventually became a kakuja. After obtaining her kakuja, she began killing the CCG investigators which led the CCG to gave her the SSS rating and the title as the infamous one-eyed owl. Yoshimura, knowing this fact, numerously covered her daughter by acting as the owl, but this got discovered by the CCG and they gave him the nickname the "Non-killing Owl", as Yoshimura only injures the CCG investigators as opposed to Eto's brutal killing. Sometine in the past, Eto was taken in and raised by a ghoul named Noroi who would later become Noro due to a mysterious transformation once he became a member of the Aogiri Tree. Eto was also responsible for the creation of the Aogiri Tree along with the One-Eyed King which was formed a decade prior to the series. Aogiri Arc Eto first appears where she's sitting on top of the roof of a local CCG Compound and awaits for her comrades inside; Tatara, Noro, and the Bin Brothers. Once their all done and all of the gaurds are killed, Tatara informs Eto and the whole group leaves and head back to the Aogiri Base in the 11th Ward. Eto then attends a meeting where she sees Kaneki be brought before him by Ayato Kirishima following his attack on the Anteiku Cafe with the support of Yamori and Nico. Tatara then says that Kaneki can be used by someone else and leaves with Eto after he tells Noro that the CCG will be coming and to get prepared. Once the CCG arrives at the 11th Ward Base, Eto is seen sitting down on the roof of the base and leaves with Tatara to the bridge nearby after he assigns everyone their posts and to defend different parts of the base. During the battle, Eto sees Kaneki getting strong and after the base is destroyed, she sees Kaneki and leaves afterwards. In the Root A anime, Eto greets Kaneki when he joins the Aogiri Tree in the anime's alternate timeline. Raid on Cochlea Following the 11th Ward Battle, the CCG was left scattered and just started regrouping and the Aogiri Tree had launched an all-out assault on the prison. Eto participated in the attack and she helped a large division of Aogiri Soldiers break into the facilit and she slaughters all CCG Guards stationed on the upper levels of the facility. While the Aogiri Forces ravage the jail and break out all of the prisoners and give the Aogiri Tree thousands of brand new members, Eto waits on the upper floor until she decieds to come down and greet Matasaka Kamishiro and convinces him to join Aogiri as he'll meet Rize once more. She also picks up Kaneki and Ayato when escaping the faciliy after they fought against Investigators Koutaru Amon and Akira Mado in her owl form. Raid on Kanou's Lab Eto is one of the Aogiri Members who is seen participating in the search for the mad scientist, Akihiro Kanou. She's seen waiting while Tatara is interrogating one of Kanou's assistant nurses to see where he is at. While she waits, Eto talks to Naki about Yamori's death and how Tatara should've killed Kaneki when he was given the chance to do so. Once the information has been gathered, the group discusses what move that they should make before the CCG does and they eventually find Kanou's Laboratory. There, Eto breaks into the facility and begins her own personal search for Kanou when she runs into a pair of Aritificial One-Eyed Ghouls, Kurona and Nashiro Yasuhisa, the personal bodyguards of Doctor Kanou who Eto just runs around them as fast as if she were teleporting. Eto then taunts the twins about their dark pasts and after she leaves them, Eto bumps into Kazuichi Banjou and proceedes to rip out some of his ribs. Finally, she meets Kanou in his control room and witnesses an intense fight between an beserk Kaneki and Amon and takes an interest in Amon and then greets Kanou and leaves with him. Anteiku Raid After the Laboratory Raid, Eto shows up for the first time in her human form as the famous and popular author, Sen Takatsuki. She arrives at a book signing event and after signing multiple peoples' books, she runs into Hinami Fueguchi and is befriends her for her very cute and childish nature and looks. She signs Hinami's book as a gift for Kaneki and she leaves and then chats with Hide about the possibility of writing a book about a ghoul to him. Later on, Eto as Sen runs into Hinami at a coffee shop where she's having tea with Shuu Tsukiyama and has a little chat with her while Shuu's in the bathroom and is sniffing over the rag of Kaneki's blood. Eto talks with Hinami and is able to give her some helpful advice on what to do about Kaneki and then she gives Hinami her card and walks out to the CCG's Main Office where she talks with Shinohara on the possibility of turning humans into ghouls. On the night of the CCG's Raid in the 20th Ward. Eto and the others stay behind as they wait for the CCG to finish off Yoshimura and the rest of the Anteiku Fores there. After the CCG had finished off Yoshimura, Eto went right into the battlefield in her One-Eyed Owl form and began attacking nearby investigators. Due to the intense fight with Yoshimura, Investigators Yukinori Shinohara, Kousuke Houji, Koori Ui, and Juuzou Suzuya were all exhausted and they were soon all overrun and out-matched. Eto then stabbed Shinohara and put him into a coma and continued to beat around Juuzou who desparatly tried to take her down with no success. Finally, Squad 0 arrives and Eto is confronted by Kishou Arima. The two of them engage in a brutal fight and Squad 0's reinforcments are able to help push back the Aogiri Tree and soon Eto is forced to retreat but not before consuming Yoshimura. After the battle is over the 20th Ward lies in complete ruins, Eto regurgitates her father and breaks out of her Kakuja form and greets her father. Post-Anteiku Raid In the months following the Anteiku Raid, Eto is seen with both Tatara and Kanou in his laboratory where he is discussing the "loss" of Kaneki (who's really been turned into Sasaki). There, Eto glances at a container with Yoshimura in it and is then told that Kaneki will be replaced with a newer and better ghoul made from her father and abducted investigators. CCG Chairman Washuu then claims that Eto and the One-Eyed King are both the same person and must be defeated at all costs. Nutcracker Investigation After the time-skip, Eto remains alive and well and is still very active within the story. She appears in the Aogiri Hideout where she's with Ayato discussing how he's been hired to be a security guard for Madam A at the upcoming Auction since Aogiri gets their money from her. She also warns him that the mysterious ghoul "Floppy" could show up at the event. The Auction On the night of the Auction, Eto and Kanou sit outside waiting and observing as the event goes down. They wait and see the Auction go down until the CCG burst in and start open firing and killing dozens of ghouls and everyone starts to run away. Eto then sends in Seidou Takizawa, whose now been turned into an artificial one-eyed ghoul, to get rid of the CCG Troops once she's given permission to send in the owl. Once Seidou is sent in and he finds out who Sasaki is, he finds out why he was sent in. Rosewald Investigation Eto is seen where sh observes the battle between Haise and the Quinx against a small group of Aogiri Tree Members who were hired by Karren von Rosewald. As they fight off the members of the White Suits and Aogiri Members, Eto laughs and says how they are good. Eto then runs into Kanae beneath an overpass and starts to have a little fight with him when Eto dodged his attacks and user he newly evolved Kagune against him. She then told about how RC Cell supply palys a major role in the strength of a ghoul's kagune, so does creativity and intelligence as well. She then taunts Kanae with offering him an apple and then eating it right in front of him. She then talks with Kanae about the book of Genesis and his religious beliefs. After a talk about God, Eto promises to be Karren's personal "God" and eventually takes him into the custody of the Aogiri Tree. Eto then brings Karren to an unknown Aogiri Base where she has Karren tied up and is torturing her endlessly to continue to break her down. Eto then has Karren surrounded by a room filled with clocks ticking endlessly to drive her insane. Eto then says how Karren can be treasured if she takes away everything that her master Shuu has and gives her a piece of her kagune. Eto then transforms Karren into her own personal servent. Tsukiyama Family Extermination Operation Eto appears with Noro on top of the Lunatic Eclipse Building where she overlooks the battle waging between both the Tsukiyama Family and the CCG as the remaining members head towards one of their escape buildings to evacuate Shuu. Noro springs into action and Eto then heads down sometime after Sasaki defeated Karren and she crashes down and destroys Matsuri Washuu's helicopter in her kakuja armor. She then flickers Sasaki and taunts him on how Arima would've easily dodged that attack and karren begins beating up Sasaki. Sasaki then becomes Kaneki once more as he slices off Karren's arm and it flies into the air where Eto catches it and Eto looks in glee as she sees Karren get incapacitated by a newly awakened Kaneki and he impales Shuu with his kagune as well while being back in his berserk state. Eto then asks Kaneki if he's become stronger than Arima but he only replies by telling her to die and he begins attacking her and fights her in a battle. As Eto and Kaneki fight, she launches projectiles at Kaneki whcih he dodges and he asks Eto what her motivations for being here are. Eto then replies how she saw the passage of time between Kaneki, Karren, and Tsukiyama unfold and she wanted to see who would kill each other first and Kaneki tells her that her father asked him to save her. Eto begins teasing and taunting Kaneki when he manages to cut off her Kakuja Head and narrowley misses her concealed body inside. Eto calls Kaneki a kid and he then mocks her and asks if Eto's worth saving. Eto then confesses her "motherly love" to Kaneki after shouting it out to him which Kaneki says that he's honored and uses her human name. It's later on Eto's seen afterwards in the aftermath of the operation taking a bath at the Aogiri base. Post-Tsukiyama Operation Eto is seen recalling memories of the past where she remembers herself thriteen years ago where a fourteen year old Eto is seen engaging Iawo Kuroiwa in battle after killing Kuki Urie's father in battle. Thirteen years ago, Eto lead a small group of Aogiri Members in various raids against the CCG. Unfortuantely, the raids were costly as the newly formed Aogiri Tree suffered heavy casaulties in their early days with most of the members dying in the raids and one of them resulted in Eto getting injured by Kuroiwa due to her overconfidence in her abilities. She then remembers how she plans to destroy the CCG because of the "twisted bordcage" they were truely founded upon and that she founded the Aogiri Tree a decade ago but she claims to not be the One-Eyed King. Present day, Eto is seen at Rushima where she's preaching to a large gathering of Aogiri Members. There in a speech, she announces a brand new change to the Aogiri Tree, despite their numbers being weakened due to reent CCG actions, and then announces that she isn't the mysterious One-Eyed King. she was arrested by C.C.G after she was annoued that she was ghoul to press Appearance When she's out on missions, Eto wears a very childish attire with bandages wrapped around her body and a dark pink cloak around her body. She also wears a bright pink neckscarf with flowers on it. When she operates as her human identity of Takatsuki Sen, she wears dark blue robes around her and has a very sleepy expresion on her face. She has light skin and long green hair. Her hair is always in a very sloppy fashion but it's based off of her mother. As the One-Eyed Owl, she wears a large mask with a hole in the right side and zigzag lines down on the left. There are two lines down in near the mouth and is slanted downwards. After ten years of use, her mask has now grown horns and markings on the forehead, and has single eye right in between the eyes. Personality Eto has a very split personality due to her ghoul nature like many other ghouls. Ghoul As a ghoul, she displays a sadistic and cold-blooded personality, often killing people in very bloody and brutal matters. She was willing to cut off the legs of Yukinori Shinohara in order to have him "match" with the injuries of Juuzou Suzuya. She also taunted both Nashiro and Kurona about their parents' death and has no remorse for killing both humans and ghouls alike. This is most likely from expierences from fighting in the 24th Ward. Human In her human form, she is the opposite. Eto has a very childish personality and is very calm and uplifting. She's also very clumsy and ditzy in her human identity often oversleeping on various occasions even druing a book signing but is happy when its prohibited by her manager. She is also very friendly especially towars Hinami where she often acts nice and kind around her and will giver her helpful advice but never sugar-coats it. She appears to be viewed as a friend by Hinami and it's possible that Eto managed to convince Hinami to join Aogiri later on as implied after the destruction of Anteiku. Powers and Abilities Eto herself is by far, the most powerful ghoul in the entire series. Her powers and skills surpass even that of other powerful ghouls that have appeared throughout Tokyo Ghoul and ''even that of Kaneki. She's the second character seen with a fully complete kakuja and she's only evolved since three years have past between TG and TG:re. *'Ukaku Kagune:' Eto's kagune is very strong as it has the ability to form feathers that can shoot bullets like her father's. She has a very diverse set of powers due to the strength of her kagune. Her kagune is very powerful and is also very diverse stemming from the acts of cannibalism that she had commited in the past. *'Kakuja Kagune:' Eto has a Kakuja Kagune as a result of committing various acts of cannabilsm and devouring many ghouls during her time in the 24th Ward. She takes the appearance of a large giant creature when she's in her owl mode and has two large blades from her shoulders. In her Kakuja form, she is able to take down dozens of CCG Troops and wip out countless opponents. Like her father, Eto can also shoot large crystals as bullets and easily take down dozens of CCG Soldiers. *'Advanced Kagune: Eto possess an advanced form of her kagune. In this form, she is able to summon four monster sized claws which can rip through an entire squadron of opponents. They have a similiar shape to that of Noro's kagune is very powerful and monsterous in this form. Eto was able to get an advanced kagune as a result of getting stronger over the course of the three year timeskip (most likely from serial cannibalism). *'Detachable Kagune: '''Eto has the ability to take a piece of her kagune, take it off, and use it as a trap. Only a small handful of ghouls can atually do such a thing and Eto has the power to do so. She uses it against Kanae von Rosewald where it was able to trap him and have him glued to the wall of beneath a highway. *'Brute Strength: Eto is the strongest ghoul so far seen in the series with a SSS Rating from the CCG. Eto has a kakuja and takes the form of a behemoth sized-armor when using it in combat. *'Combat: '''Like all Aogiri Tree ghouls and Executives, Eto has powerful fighting abilities. In her owl form, she is a monster and slaughters her enemies and her kagune when in her non-owl ghoul form is also powerful as well. Her combat abilities is what made her take down ghouls in the past, allowing her to eat their kagunes and grow into a Kakuja which gives her much of her strength. Relationships *Yoshimura: Eto has a very twisted relationship with her father Yoshimura. During the Anteiku Raid, she helps save her father from being killed by the CCG but she then turned him in to Kanou to be experimented on. Eto apepars to have very little, it any feelings at all for her father just as long as he provides use for the Aogiri Tree. *Ukina: Eto appears to not know a single thing about her mother and doesn't even know that she's dead but her diary was left by Eto's side when she was an infant so she at least knows the relationship between her parents. *Tatara: The exact relationship between Tatara and Eto is left unknown but they appear to have some sort've a sibling relation considering how they interact. Both of them are seen next to each other nearly all the time and always acompanies him whenever a battle breaks out. Eto seems to know a lot about Tatara however so they appear to be close to say the least. Later on it was hinted that they may have romantic feelings for each other. *Noro: Both Eto and Noro share a close bond with each other due to their pasts. When Eto was just an infant, Noro (Noroi at the time) had taken her in when her father couldn't raise her and he looked out for her. Years later, the two became members of the Aogiri Tree and Noroi transformed into Noro and became Eto's loyal subordinate. Noro obeyed Eto greatly though it's unknown if she knows that he's dead. *Hinami Fueguchi: Eto had first met Hinami at a book signing event where Hinami wanted to give a book autographed by Eto as a present for Kaneki. Eto then befriended Hinami primarily because she had a cute appearance. Overtime, the two would eventually bond and get closer and closer as Eto manipulated Hinami in secrecy. Due to their interactions, Eto most likely made Hinami join Aogiri because of her lack of options after the original ''Tokyo Ghoul ''had ended and Kaneki became Sasaki *Ken Kaneki: Eto has a very twisted interest in Kaneki and their exact relationship is very complicated to say the least. When Eto is in her Sen idnetity, Kaneki adores her as her is an avid fan of her books and they had talked with eachother in the past. Kaneki was able to find subtle little details in her books and she claimed to have found something hopeful in talking with him. Kaneki is also one of the very few people to actually know Eto's history from hher father Yoshimura and has since then viewed her as a powerful enemy that must be destroyed. Eto appears to have taken an interest in Kaneki after she had seen him activate and use his incomplete kakuja and refers to him as "Kakuja's Egg". She seems to have plans for him despite Kaneki initially wanting to destroy the Aogiri Tree. In Root A, she sees Kaneki after the 11th Ward Base had collapsed and welcomed Kaneki when he joined the Aogiri Tree knowing that Kaneki is doing thins only to become stronger and has gained information about him through questioning various different people. Eto later on develops "feelings" for Kaneki and she openly admits it during the Tsukiyama Extermination Operation . *Koutarou Amon: Eto had tooken an interest in Amon upon seeing him fight against a deranged and psychotic Kaneki. She seems to know a lot about Amon's past and she interviewed him in her human identity. During the raid in Kanou's Laboratory. she informs him of dark secrets that the CCG is hiding which causes Amont o get quite curious about what they're hiding. *Akihiro Kanou: Kanou and Eto share a mutual respect between each other since they are co-conspiractors. Kanou is amiable to her and vise versa and Eto is interested in this unusual human. *Seidou Takizawa: Eto is Seidou's superior and is his "handler" by default. While their exact relationship is left unknown, she speaks to him in good manners and Seidou often answers to Eto and follows all of her orders. When he finds out about her true intentions however, he often rudely comments on her sneaky behavior and activities. *Karren von Rosewald: The two run into each other beneath a highway at one night. Eto has some sort've purpose and reason for Rosewald and she is seen by psychologically breaking her by tourmenting her with revealing her true feelings and tearing the girl apart. Eto was also able to trun Karren into her subordinate and she appeats to be taking orders from Eto currently. Gallery baby eto.jpg|Eto when she was born. Eto_is_finding_ken.png|Eto with her father E..to.png Eto_as_human.png|Manga Depiction of Eto's appearance Eto3.png|Anime Depiction of Eto's disguise Aogiri Team.png|Eto with Tatara, Noro, and the Bin Brothers on top of the Aogiri Hideout. Eto and Tatara.png|Eto and Tatara standing on top of a CCG Compound. tokyo ghoul n012.jpg|Eto's Evolved Kakuja Sen-2.png|Anime Depiction of Eto's Appearance Eto-and-tatara-aogiri.jpg|Eto welcoming Kaneki in Root A !421Untitled.jpg|One-Eyed Owl revealed Tokyo One-Eyed_Owl_Mask2.JPG|Anime Depiction of Eto's Kakuja Form Tokyo One-Eyed_Owl_Mask7.JPG Tokyo One-Eyed_Owl_Mask14.JPG|Up close shot of Owl Tokyo One-Eyed_Owl_Mask17.JPG|Eto immune Tokyo One-Eyed_Owl_Mask19.JPG Tokyo One-Eyed_Owl_Mask23.JPG|Eto's Kakuja's Evil Grin Tokyo One-Eyed_Owl_Mask29.JPG Eto revealed.jpg|Anime Depiction of Eto unmasked Human Eto.jpg|Eto with Hinami Tokyo One-Eyed_Owl_Mask3.JPG q89sa.jpg Eto anime.jpg|Eto looking at Hinami after meeting her for the first time Owlkakuja.png|Manag Depiction of Eto's Kakuja Form Eto.png|Manga Depiction of Eto's disguise Etounmasked.png|Manga Depiction of Eto unmasked Eto1.png|Up-close shot Takatsukiartwork.png|Artwork by Ishida Eto monster kagune.png|Eto's Evolved Kagune Eto's Kagune partially detached.png|Eto's partially detached kagune trapping in Kanae von Rosewald tumblr_npxru18Ncm1slmfozo7_500.gif Eto_prof.png|Character Model Re Vol 5.png|Eto with Kaneki on the cover of Re: Volume 5 Volume 5 bonus art.jpg|Eto and Kaneki Trivia *Though neither of them similar, Sentinel still can be compared with Eto from ''Tokyo Ghoul due to both of them known having turned a human character to the dark side where the said human became genocidally insane (James Savoy for Sentinel and Kureo Mado for Eto), though Sentinel only done so posthumously. *Eto is the only confirmed natural One-Eyed Ghoul in the entire series *Eto is 27 years old. *In Tokyo Ghoul Trump, she is featured as the "Queen of Clubs". *Eto can consume human food. *She is ambidextrous, but writes with her left hand. Category:Female Category:Serial Killers Category:Monsters Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Friend of the hero Category:Cannibals Category:Humanoid Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Related to Hero Category:Hybrids Category:Dark Messiah Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Torturer Category:Force of Nature Category:One-Man Army Category:Cult Leaders Category:Bigger Bads Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain Category:The Heavy Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Successful Category:Incriminators Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Power Hungry Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Hypocrites Category:Ensemble Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Category:Cheater Category:Deal Makers Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Brainwashers Category:Strategic Category:Nemesis Category:Extravagant Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Blackmailers Category:Brutes Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil from the past Category:Abusers Category:Vandals Category:Anarchist Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Saboteurs Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Muses Category:Psychopath Category:Wealthy Category:Slaver Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Thugs Category:Master Orator Category:Tragic Category:Sophisticated Category:Envious Category:Insecure Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Harbingers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Protective Category:Enigmatic Category:Giant Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Suicidal Category:Rogues Category:Mentally Ill Category:Genocidal Category:Obsessed Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Extremists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Man-Eaters Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Defilers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Mutilators Category:Vigilante Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Protagonists Category:Aristocrats Category:Stalkers Category:Propagandists Category:Master of Hero Category:Sadomasochists Category:Amoral Category:Nihilists Category:Hegemony Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Perverts Category:Mute Category:Egotist Category:Spy Category:Wrestlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:In Love Category:Rapists Category:Malefactors Category:Predator Category:Addicts Category:Evil Creation Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Leader Category:Fanatics Category:Karma Houdini Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fascists Category:Evil Creator Category:Dark Priests Category:Liches Category:Immortals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Disciplinarians Category:Traitor Category:Dark Knights Category:Barbarian Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Murderer Category:Nameless Category:Guardians Category:Right-Hand Category:Arena Masters Category:Crime Lord Category:Drug Dealers Category:Monster Master Category:Paranoid Category:Usurper Category:Legacy Category:Assassin Category:Paranormal Category:Mobsters